disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Magichange
Magichange is a feature introduced in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. It was retroactively introduced in Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days, and later expanded on in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten and Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. Magichange is a special feature that allows players to turn Monster units into weapons for a Humanoid unit to use. Magichange Mechanics When using Magichange, the Humanoid and Monster unit must be positioned right next to each other on the grid. The player selects the Monster and chooses Magichange from the list. A Magichanged Monster will have 30% of its stats as its Weapon Form stats. The efficiency of Magichange will depend on the Monster's Stats and the Humanoid's Weapon. If the Humanoid's equipped weapon is stronger than the Monster's Magichange Form, the Humanoid's stats will go down instead of up. While a Humanoid is equipped with a Magichanged Monster, the player needs to remember the following things: *The Humanoid gains access to the Monster's Main Evility. For example: if Laharl is equipped with Prism Red, Laharl gains Prism Red's Evility "Battle Order". *The Humanoid gains access to Powerful Skills usable only while the Monster is Magichanged. *If an enemy is destroyed by a Humanoid with a Magichange Monster, both the Humanoid and the Monster gain EXP and Mana. This helps cut down the time needed to train monsters who don't have skills with large Areas Of Effect. *After 2 turns of Magichange (3 in Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention), the monster is unequipped and considered defeated. The Humanoid gains back the weapon they were equipped with before. Gig is an exception to this, as his native Evility, Onyx Blade, makes it so that the Humanoid is removed from the battle instead of him. Boosting Magichange Players can boost the power output or turn time limit of Magichange through several methods. In Disgaea 3, by placing the character and monster, in the Magintology Club, the player can boost the number of Magichange turns to 3 (4 in Absence of Detention). Putting them in the Shura Support Group allows the stats of the Humanoid's weapon to be used in addition to the Monster's stats, but drops the Magichange turns down to 1. Marona also gains a unique Evility, Bond of Souls, which allows infinite use of Magichange. This Evility can be transferred to other characters via the Class World. In Dark Hero Days, the player can pass bills to increase the effectiveness of a Monster's Magichange. In both games, equipment items exist to boost the effectiveness of Magichange; these are the Magichange Weight and the Magichange Scroll. Both games have the Magichange Weight Item, while the Magichange Scroll only appears in Dark Hero Days. In Disgaea 4, Evil Symbols such as Carnage Master will boost Fusion, Dual Dojo enables Dual Magichange, and Beast Lab enables Giant Magichange. The Fusion Lover and Magichange Lover specialists will also help. Bond of Souls can now be learned by multiple characters from the Chara World as a Chara World Evility. The Magichange Weight can be obtained from the Gibs Lover from a Mystery Room. Appearances ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice'' In Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice, the feature is unlocked some time after the first few maps of the game. To use the feature, the Monster and Humanoid must be in the same club. Being in the Magintology Club or Shura Support Group will help boost Magichange. ''Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days'' In Dark Hero Days, the player can use Magichange at any time and with any pairing, since Clubs do not exist in this game. However, the player cannot use it right away, and must unlock it after they see the Throw and Pass/Magichange tutorial in Axel Mode. By finding Mao in the Item World, the player can also give a Monster the ability to use Magichange 2, a feature that lets them combine themselves with another Monster during Magichange. The Weapon takes the form of the first Monster. The second Monster gives the equipping Humanoid access to their unique skills and native ability. Example: If Adell is equipped with a Wood Golem and Mid-Boss activates Magichange 2, Adell can now use Mid-Boss's Skill "Adonic Buster", aside from also gaining Mid-Boss' passive ability to take less damage from males. Be warned: if Magichange 2 is used, the remaining time for Magichange is shortened to one turn. There is a glitch with the Darkly Adonic map in which completing it with characters affected by Magichange will cause character's equipped Magichange weapons to not be unequipped and permanently keep these items while still having these characters in the army when the game continues from the beginning after the completing of the map. Characters wielding a Magichange 2 item can also permanently learn both monster skills such as Full Bloom as well as Magichange skills such as Triple Fire Jump. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten'' Disgaea 4 takes Magichange to a new level, allowing Monsters to Fuse with each other to transform into Giant Monsters. If a Giant Monster Magichanges with a humanoid, the resulting Magichange weapon will also be giant. Disgaea 4 also introduces Dual Magichange, in which one Humanoid can wield two monsters as weapons and effectively use two actions per turn. This can also later be done with two Giant Monsters. Normal Magichange has also been changed. Monsters can Magichange with any Humanoid character, regardless of Evil Symbol. The Magichange turn limit has been extended to 3 turns. In Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited, Magichange has been extended, now lasting 6 turns normally. ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance'' Disgaea 5 reverts its Magichange back to the regular mechanics in Disgaea 3. However, it takes the mechanics of Disgaea 4 for Dual Magi, allowing a character with a Magichange weapon to fuse with another monster, enlarging the weapon to behave like the Giant Magichange, or in some monster's case, a more powerful version of the weapon. Unlike the other Disgaea games, however, monsters who were under Magichange and had run out of time gets placed back into the portal instead of being count as defeated, even if they are used for fusing with a magichange weapon. Magichange Appearance This is the list of characters who officially appeared as a playable character and magichange for the first time on their corresponding series, excluding other characters. ''Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten ''As No new monsters have appeared in Disgaea 4, only story and DLC characters are in this table. ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance ''Other Characters Category:Disgaea 3 Category:Disgaea 2 Category:Terms Category:Disgaea 4